Midnight Suprise: Keelan's Story Chapter One
by Kenndrick Selendez
Summary: About a girl named Keelan Saint that moves to Colorado Springs to live with her sister while going to college...she gets along with her sis they're like bffs and she gets along with her mom but not her dad he's and ass...she meets this guy and falls for e
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, have you seen my suitcase?" Keelan yelled down the stairs."Honey, it's in the hallway by the bathroom." she replied Ugh...I hate packing, it always takes so long...Well since you're probably wondering why I'm packing, it's becauseI'm going to stay with my sister Alex in Colorado Springs, Co so I can attend college there...My name is Keelan Saint, I'm 18 years old, and can't wait to move out..." Honey have you got everything you need for the trip?" My mom asked for the hundreth time already today..."Yes mom everythings packed and in the hall bu the door...you are going to ship the rest of my thingstomorrow morning right?" I asked here..."Yes baby we're going to send them on the earliest time available." "Well you can just wait like everyone else does" grumbeled my father...( yes i call him my father instead of my dad because he is not worthy of the title dad so he is my father and nothing more.) "Now Broly, she's just nervous about this "big change"" my mom chastised him..."Well Candice, she's just going to have to grow up and realize that we're not always going to be there when she screws up again." he said between glares that would have sent me to hell if they could have...

My father and I have never gotten along since I decided to be my own person and not his perfect little puppett...He had this whole plan where I would go into either the military or I would study therapy or medicine in college...I however wanted to study History and Writting ...He thought that this was a waste of a major and declared me a failure since my career would be "nothing" since I wanted to study nonsense...Plus the fact that I'm not his perfect little princess,I don't dress or act the way he thinks I should...instead of being the little bubbly blonde that he always wanted, I'm the outspoken, dark haired, independent young woman that he loathes...my opinions and judgement aren't the only things he doesn't like about me...he hates that I won't dress like and upscale barbie and also that I listen to alternative music that seriously drives him crazy...Well enought about that...you'll learn that I have serious ADD...

"Well honey you tell your sister that we love her and hope to see her soon...and you be carefull and call us if you need anything no matter what it is." my mom mumbled between sobs..."yea, take care kid and try to be better for your sister than you were for us..." shrugged my father...Wow thats loving..."Okay mom I'm going to call from Alex's when Iget there...don't worry I'll be fine..." I said while giving her one last hug GoodBye...That's the only thing I'm going to miss when I'm gone...my mom is like my best friend next to my sister...When she's not with my father she's more alive and free...actuallyshe's more like me than anyone could have guessed...but who knows maybe she enjoys being a mouse like she is when my fathers around...Well I'm on my plane and headed to Alex's ...I hate heights so I've remembered to pack my MP3 player and a great book to calm me down so I can relax...the first song i heard when I put my earphones on was "Never To Late" by Three Days Grace...Since my nerves had calmed down to where I could read, I decided to pull out my favortie book of all time called "Just Listen". After about 30 minutes of reading and listening to "Apologize" by One Republic I fell into a restless sleep, where I can only remember thinking that I was going to show my father that I wasn't a failure but some one more worthy that himself...When I woke up we were getting ready to land...I was suddenly more nervous than I thought I would be...here I was alone in this strange city with no one but my sister and the whole college thing is just a littel overwhelming don't you think...Well I guess I'll just wait to see what happens...Now all I have to do is find Alex so I can get home to catch some Z's and get some food...

Well thats chapter one hope to have chapter 2 out later tonight or tomorrow...hope u liked it plz rate and message me if u want tooo it would be great :) thanks ---La'Shanda


	2. Chapter 2

When I got off the plane it took all I had to not jump up and down with joy. I went straight to the luggage claim to get my bags so I could go find Alex...After awhile of waiting I got bored so I went into the gift shop that was there to see if I could find anything to get Alex since she was being kind enough to let me stay with her through college. I found the perfect present for her while I was there...I got her a key chain that said "Ireland: Been there DRANK That"...She'll love it since we're part Irish and love to party...Man if only this crowd wasn't so big I might be able to actually see her coming...I on the other hand wasn't hard to miss...with my black and emerald green etinies, dark jordache jeans, and along with my greenday band T and my black and green west coast choppers hoodie on ...I kind of stood out just a little...as you guessed my favorite colors are black and green...Pretty Huh?...

"Keelan, Keelan gosh girl you're deaf aren't you." yells Alex. I turn around and see her jumping around and waving trying to get my attention."Hey Alex I'm coming to you so stay there." I yelled over all the other people around me which in turn got me some rude looks but oh well...When I finally made it to here we grabbed each other up into one of those huge bear hugs that you see on tv when a mom is reunited with her kidnapped kid...It lasted for quite a while actually because we haven't seen each other since she moved out 3 years ago..."Here I bought you this, it's not much but I thought you'd love it." I tell her while she's looking at the key chain. "0ooo...I love it, and you know me I love to party...hehehe" "So how was your flight was there anything intersting that happened that I need to know about?" she asked anxiously..."No not really I listened to my music and read...Oh and there was this one fat guy in the row behind me and he was the rudest person ever...not only did he almost eat out the whole plane but he was extemely picky..." I scowled..."Other than that nothing else happened but anyways I'm really tired can we get home so I can call mom and let her know that I'm okay and then get some food and some sleep...?" I pleaded..."Sure Sure honey lets get your things and we can go, but you know your going to have to talk to mom more than 2 minutes because she'll be worried sick since your plane ride took so long..." she told me as we were walking out of the airport towards her 2007 Mustang convertible...It took us about an hour to get to Alex's studio.

When I called my mom I had to tell her that I was okay like a million times before she would let me go so Alex could talk to her...When I finally got off of the phone I headed into the kitchen to whip me up something to eat...Since I'm such a master chef I decided on a P.B.& J sandwhich which always makes me feel better instantly...even though I had food in me I was still really tired so I knew I didn't have enought energy to un pack tonight so I just climbed into bed for the best night's sleep I've had in a long time...Right before I fell to sleep I heard Alex sneak in and make sure I was okay and before she walked out I could swear I heard her say "Keelan I'm glad you came to stay with me. I love you little sister, good night and sweet dream..."By the time I finally woke up it was already 11 a.m. and Alex was up and cleaning the studio. "WOW your finally up sleepyhead." she jeered. "HAHAHA...don't tease the newly awaken it could be dangerous." I laughed. "Well lets get some breakfast at this little cafe' that I go to sometimes down the street then we can get you unpacked and register you for your classes." suggested Alex. "Sure Sure why not I'm starving anyways." I answered on my way to the bathroom so I could get changed...

"Hurry up Kee we got tobe there before noon to get the good seats" yelled Alex from down the hall. "Geez Lex let me change its not like we can't sit somewhere else, and I'm soo not going in my P.J.'s so don't have a stroke I'm almost done." Gosh she's a worry wart. "Well I'm done,here I come, hopefully you'll look good enough to be seen with thisss" I teased as I walked into the living room where Lex was waiting in a huff. "Okay so I guess let's go." Lex said as she was looking for her keys. "Well aren't you going to look at me " I asked "You can't look any different Kee." " Well maybe you can" She replied as she looked me up and down like she had never seen me before..."WOW Kee you clean up pretty good when you want to " Lex told me with and awed expression. "Well you know I try." I stated. "Okay miss smarty pants , so are we going to are we going to stand here and banter all day long?" Lex grumbeled..."Fine I guess we can go since you're having a hissy fit about it." I teased as we were walking out the door.We had to walk like 2 blocks to get to her cafe' called "Midnight Suprise". "The name sounds kind of strange don't ya think sis." I said as we were going in. "Well you just have to get used to it and besides the guys here are totally hott even for a cafe', I think it's family owned because there are two brothers that work here who are to die for..." she gushed..." Hhmmm...we'll have to see about that...

"well theres chapter 2 hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be out soon and it gets more interesting from there on hince to 2 brothers that are to die for...hehehe not saying any more thought you'll have to read...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex led me to her favorite table which was in the corner near the back of the resturant where the employees went through..."Now I see why you wanted this table," I stated. What do you mean Kee, I just like to be out of the way and non-intrusive." she said with mock sincerity as a guy with rich coffee brown hair sauntered out from the back with two large trays of food piled high. "Uh huh, well let me know when the real ALex returns so I can tell her what a DOOF the love struck Lex is is." I said while trying to not laugh...Right after I said this a tall guy about 6' 4" came around the corner and tripped over my outstretched legs. The only thing I could do was scream "oh my gosh" and tell him over and over that I was sorry while he was trying to get up.

Before I knew it we were both face to face with each other as I was trying to help pick up the discarded dishes...He was Gorgeous, actually beyond that, He looked like a GOD ...I couldn't breather and was sure that I looked like a fish out of water while trying to say something or at least get my lungs working again...He had shaggy Raven Black hair that looked like you could spend eternity playing with and his lips were so full and pouty that you wanted to kiss him to see if they were really that soft...His facial stucture was exquisite , perfectly sculpted with all the right dimples in all the right places...but the most prominent thing I noticed about him was his EYES...they were Emerald Green and looked like liquid fire boring into you ...everything about him was rigid almost tense, but his eyes...they were alive and curious for some reason...Well it could be because I'm just staring at hime and not breathing like the dork that I am...

"Keelan, your such a kluts you make other people around you klutsy." teased Alex. "Hey are you okay?" the god asked. "Umm um Ummm..." was all I could get out. "Yea, I'm fine, but what about you, are you hurt?" I finally managed squeaked out. "Don't worry I don't think there's any internal damage done, I'll live." He joked. He gave me this silly grin and looked up at me from under his beautifull eyelashes. "SO alex is this your gracefull sister that you've been talking about?" he asked Lex "Yea how do you know about Keelan?" she wondered. "Well you know brothers do talk and thats all Declan does is talk about you." he stated nonchalantly. "Keelan, Briac...Briac, Keelan." my sister said as she introuduced us to each other. "How about I call you "GRACIE" since you're so gracefull, hhmmm...?" he jeered Well he was a smart ass who knew..."HAHAHA, you think you're clever since you came up with that one...pff Gracie PUH--lease thats sooo lame..." I sneered as he was laughing at me..."Ooooo...I'm stung by that kindergarten comeback. What did leave your backbone at home this morning sunshine or do you always sound like a 3 year old?" he mocked me. Wow this guy was good I had to give him that, Or did I? "Well since you know so much about who I am now and that I'm far from gracefull, who exactly are you stranger?" I asked him...

" Thats a good question now isn't it...Well you know my name is Briac, my last name is Scott, I'm 18 years old, my brother is Declan and fancies Lex over there and we run this Cafe' with our parents and our cousins." he quickly replied. "Wow okay I didn't expect that much information but okay..." I was stunned this guy was unbelievable..."SO now I need to get back to work, but I still need to know more about you now that you know more about me... How about you meet me here tomorrow at noon and I can show you around the resturant and my house upstairs?" he suggested. I had to take a double take to actually believe what I was seeing and hearing...I think that I'm temporaly insane because the hottest guy I've ever seen was only inches ( kissing distance to be exact...) from me with eyes that held more than just normal curiousity, but ones that held amusement, interest, curiousity, and something else that I couldn't figure out...his eyes were the most alive I've ever seen, it was like each emotion was shown there but exaggerated at least 10 fold...they were so intense and focuesed on me that I forgot to breathe let alone answer him..." Of course she will Briac, you have to excuse her from spacing, jet lag you know, it's a killer." giggled ALex." Okay noon it is , see you soon Keelan Saint." he called over his shoulder as he was walking away...

Well thats Chapter 3 hope to have chapter fourout soon and sorry if I don't update soon enought I go to school and work and untillnow I didn'thave my own computer...so I'll try to update as much asI can...


End file.
